Zastępowe opowieści/Nowa w zastępie
Do zastępu 46485 dołącza nowa harcerka. Nie pora jednak na radość, bo zastęp ciągle nie jest kompletny. Bohaterowie *Stephanie Winner *Klarisa Windy *Jesie Light *Briget Dark *Paulin Heller *Natalie Middleton *Szeregowa Anna Fabuła Jesie i Steph udały się do siedziby głównej Ogników. Przy biurku jak zwykle siedziała szeregowa Anna. Steph spojrzała na nią sceptycznie. "Czy jej się to nie nudzi?" - pomyślała. - Dzień dobry. - powiedziała Jesie. - Witam. - odparła Anna. Steph, która znienawidziła Annę od ostatniego spotkania, postanowiła, że się nie przywita. Zamiast tego spojrzała na nią spode łba. Szeregowa Anna nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zamiast tego powiedziała: - Dobrze, że przyszłyście, bo mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. - Da nam pani szarfy i zbiór odznak? - spytała sarkastycznie Steph. Nie obchodziło ją to, że zachowuje się niekulturalnie. - Nie ale... - Więc to nie jest dobra wiadomość. - Ależ jest... - Jaka wiadomość może być dobra, skoro nasz zastęp nie spełnia wymagań?! Szeregowa Anna nagle wstała i spojrzała na liderkę zastępu 46485 z wściekłością. - Panno Stephanie Winner, proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć! Trochę szacunku! Stephanie prychnęła pod nosem. Szeregowa Anna usiała i powiedziała: - Chciałam was powiadomić, że wczoraj do waszego zastępu została przydzielona nowa członkini. Jesie spojrzała na Annę z radością. - Steph, słyszałaś to?! - wykrzyknęła zadowolona. Winner nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu. - Wciąż jest nas za mało. - stwierdziła. - Tak, - powiedziała Jesie. - ale jedną osobę będzie łatwiej znaleźć niż dwie. - powiedziała do Stephanie, po czym zwróciła się do szeregowej Anny: - My właśnie w tej sprawie. Chciałabym wstąpić do ognikowej gazetki. Mogłabym dać jakieś ogłoszenie, że poszukujemy jednej osoby do zastępu. Szeregowa Anna zagryzła wargi, Steph już domyślała się co to znaczy. - Niestety, - zaczęła Anna. - nie możesz należeć do gazetki, bo nie należysz do pełnoprawnego zastępu. - Świetnie. - warknęła Stephanie. - Jeszcze jakieś ograniczenia?! Szeregowa Anna spojrzała na nią przepraszająco. - To co mamy robić? - spytała Light. - Roznosić ulotki? - Na przykład. - odparła Anna. Steph pokręciła głową z irytacją. "Głupie ognikowe prawo." - pomyślała. - Dobra, nieważne. - powiedziała Winner. - Gdzie możemy spotkać tą nową? - Kazałam jej przyjść tutaj o czternastej. Tak więc i wy bądźcie o tej godzinie obecne. ---- Paulin stała przed lustrem poprawiając swój mundurek, który kilka godzin temu skończyła. Wiadomość, że sama ma sobie go uszyć nawet ją ucieszyła. Przynajmniej mogła dopilnować, że będzie w jej stylu i będzie go z przyjemnością nosić. Oczywiście w jej stroju było trochę niedociągnięć, nie jest zawodową krawcową i ma osiem lat, ale z całą stanowczością jej praca się jej podobała, a to najważniejsze. - Nieźle ci wyszedł ten strój - pochwaliła ją Natalie zajadając się Ognikowymi ciastkami. - Dzięki! - zawołała uradowana i odwróciła się do przyjaciółki. Blondynka siedziała wygodnie rozłożona na kanapie w salonie. Przypatrywała się młodej Heller przeżuwając ciastka. - Tylko wiesz... - zaczęła niepewnie Natalie, przestając na chwilę zajadać się ciastkami. Odkąd tylko Paulin uknuła swój iście genialny plan odegrania się na Izabeli, martwiła ją jedna rzecz. - Co jest Nati? Po chwili namysły Middleton postanowiła szczerze powiedzieć co leży jej na duszy. - Niech nie będzie z nami tak samo jak z tobą i Izą. To znaczy... Powiedziałaś, że wasza przyjaźń rozpadła się gdy ona wstąpiła do Ogników. Nie chcę, żeby nasza przyjaźń też się tak skończyła. Mam tylko ciebie. - Och Nati! - zawołała Paulin z dozą wzruszenia i przysiadła się obok przyjaciółki. - Nie musisz się o to martwić. Nie zamierzam się bratać z tymi dziewczynami. One są mi potrzebne tylko, żeby pokonać zastęp Izabeli. Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i nic, ani nikt tego nie zmieni. ---- Stephanie i Jesie właśnie powiedziały Briget i Klarisie, że do ich zastępu została przydzielona nowa członkini. - To genialnie! - wykrzyknęła Klar. Była strasznie zadowolona. Jeszcze tylko jedna osoba i dostaną szarfy, i będą mogły zdobywać odznaki. - Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż przywitam ją w zastępie! - Hola, hola. - przerwała jej Steph. - Ty ją przywitasz? To ja tu jestem liderką. - No to przywitamy ją obie! - Nie! Zrobię to sama. - A co jej powiesz? - spytała Briget. - Opowiem jej o sytuacji naszego zastępu i spytam czy nie zna kogoś, kto mógłby do nas dołączyć. - I na koniec pokażesz jej harcówkę! - wykrzyknęła Klar. - Nie. I na koniec zaproszę ją na nasze ognisko. - To my robimy jakieś ognisko? - spytała Briget. - Tak. Zrobimy nasze pierwsze zastępowe ognisko, na którym powitamy tę nową! Klarisa zaczynała rozumieć o co tu chodzi. - Wywiniemy jej jakiegoś psikusa? - spytała niezbyt oczekując odpowiedzi. - Tak, ale to nie wszystko. Czytałam w podręczniku ogników, jak wyglądają takie harcerskie wyprawy. - Tak ja też to czytałam! - wykrzyknęła Jesie. Pozostałe dziewczynki spojrzały na nią ze zdziwieniem. - No co? Rodzice dali mi szlaban na komputer. - To wiele wyjaśnia. - powiedziała Briget. - Czyli, że będą gawędy i śpiewanie? - upewniała się Jesie. - Tak, Briget możesz zabrać swoją gitarę. - powiedziała Steph. - A ty Klariso będziesz miała okazję wykazać się swoim talentem do opowiadania historii. - Tak! - wyszeptała Klarisa. - Przy ognisku nikt mi prądu nie zabierze. - A kiedy pokażemy im harcówkę? - spytała Jesie. - O to się nie martw. - powiedziała Steph. - Mam już plan. ---- Młoda Heller usiadła na krzesełku w siedzibie głównej Ogników. Patrzyła jak szeregowa Anna siedzi przy biurku i czyta jakąś gazetę. Ilekroć Paulin by nie przyszła do siedziby Ogników, szeregowa Anna zawsze tu była. "Czy jej się to nie nudzi?" - pomyślała dokładnie to samo co niedawno przyszło do głowy Stephanie. Do siedziby głównej weszła młoda Winner. Spojrzała na Paulin. - Hej, jestem Stephanie. - przedstawiła się, po czym wyciągnęła rękę. Heller wstała i powiedziała: - Paulin. - po czym uścisnęła rękę swojej przedmówczyni. - Jak mniemam to ty jesteś nową w zastępie 46485? - spytała. - Tak, to ja. - odparła Pauli słodko się uśmiechając. - Świetnie! Możemy wyjść na zewnątrz? - powiedziała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Paulin wzruszyła ramionami i poszła za nią. - O co chodzi? - spytała, kiedy już były na zewnątrz. - Po prostu nie lubię szeregowej Anny. - odparła Winner. - Fakt, dziwna jakaś jest. - odparła Paulin. - Mniejsza o to, zostawmy temat szeregowej Anny. - powiedziała Stephanie, po czym uśmiechnęła się radośnie i uściskała Paulin: - Witamy w zastępie! - wykrzyknęła, po czym puściła nową koleżankę. Młoda Heller spojrzała na nią zszokowana. - Normalnie spadłaś nam z nieba! - mówiła dalej Winner. - Nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę. Od chwili powstania naszego zastępu szeregowa Anna związuje nam ręce. - powiedziała siadając na jednej z ławek. Paulin usiadła obok niej. - Jak to? - spytała. - Nie dostałyśmy szarf, ani zbioru odznak. Nie możemy ich zdobywać. - mówiła Steph. - Nie mamy też możliwości dołączenia do ognikowej gazetki. Prawdopodobnie nie będziemy też mogły brać udziału w bitwie zastępów. - Ale dlaczego? - spytała Paulin. Sytuacja zastępu bardzo jej się nie podobała. Heller bardzo chciała wziąć udział w bitwie zastępów, pragnęła w ten sposób utrzeć komuś nosa, ale z tego co widać nie będzie miała takiej okazji. - W naszym zastępie są tylko cztery osoby. - powiedziała Steph. - Właściwie teraz jest pięć. Brakuje jednej osoby do wymaganej szóstki. Od tego czy ktoś do nas dołączy, może zależeć przyszłość naszego zastępu. W głowie Paulin pojawił się promień nadziei. - Nie martw się Stephanie... - Mów mi Steph. - W porządku. Tak więc, nie martw się Steph. Znajdę kogoś. - Naprawdę mogłabyś to zrobić? - Oczywiście. - Rany, tak się cieszę! Jutro poznasz resztę zastępu. Organizujemy zastępowy biwak. Na pewno ci się spodoba! Widzimy się jutro wieczorem, przy parku. Razem udamy się do lasu Danville. Co ty na to? Paulin nie była zbyt chętna co do tego. Nie lubiła chodzić do lasu, nie znosiła obcowania z naturą, nie cierpiała robaków. Jednak musiała się jakoś włączyć do zastępu. - Jasne. - odparła z udawanym uśmiechem. - Świetnie! - powiedziała Steph. - Nie zapomnij przyprowadzić ze sobą jakiejś nowej członkini! - wykrzyknęła na pożegnanie. ---- - Natalie! Natalie! Gdy tylko Paulin przekroczyła próg swego domu, zaczęła nawoływać swą przyjaciółkę. Dobrze wiedziała, że tu jest. W końcu gdzie indziej mogłaby być? Przebywanie w sierocińcu ograniczała do niezbędnego minimum, a innych przyjaciółek nie miała. Paulin weszła do salonu, rzucając swój beret na pobliską komodę. Natalie leżała na sofie, jak ją Paulin zostawiła z tą różnicą, że dookoła niej walało się kilka dodatkowych paczek ognikowych ciasteczek. - Natalie! - krzyknęła ponownie czarnowłosa. Tym razem Natalie się obudziła. Z przerażeniem spojrzała na Paulin. - O Paulin - odezwała się ziewając. - Już po spotkaniu? Czemu wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną? - Bo mamy problem! Mega problem! Mój plan zawisł na włosku i w tobie jedyna nadzieja! Paulin zaczęła naprędce nakreślać zaistniałą sytuację. Jak zawsze używała odpowiednio dobranych słów. Dawała do zrozumienia Natalie, że jest jej jedyną nadzieją. Próbowała nią manipulować, swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką. - No sama nie wiem Paulin... - zaczęła Talia z powątpiewaniem. - Bycie Ognikiem nie jest w moim stylu. Co ja tam będę robić? Szyszki zbierać? - Przecież... Nie musisz tam wstępować, żeby robić cokolwiek. Wystarczy, że będziesz. No wiesz brakuje nam osoby, bez niej zastęp nie będzie mógł wziąć udziału w bitwie. Poza tym jeśli szóstą osobą będziesz ty to będę czuła się raźniej. - Twoje słowa mnie nie przekonują. Nie lubię robić czegoś na pół gwizdka. Takie przystąpienie do organizacji to duże zobowiązanie i... - Natalie już miała zacząć się roztkliwiać nad wielką mocą i odpowiedzialnością, Paulin jednak jej przerwała. - Każda harcerka ma 60% zniżki na Ognikowe Ciasteczka. - Piszę się! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Talia. - Twoja zniżka plus moja zniżka, będą nam jeszcze płacić żebyśmy je kupowały! Kategoria:Odcinki